Act. V
Death Star (Two Imperial Office are talking to Han Solo on the Com-link) Han Solo: We're all right now... Candace: TK-90210 reporting for duty, sir! Imperial Office 5: Just a Minute. Han Solo: Uh, how are you? Imperial Office 6: Oh, tell him I'm doing great. (The Imperial Officer slap him) Imperial Office 5: We're sending a squad in. Han Solo: Uh, negative, negative. We have a reactor leak here, now, uh, no. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak.Very dangerous. Imperial Officer 5: Who is this? What's your operating number? (Han Solo blasts the Com-link and it short circuits) Imperial Officer 6: Aw, I was just getting into that conversation! Imperial Officer 5: All of you, directly go to Level Five, Detention Block AA-23! Big G: Alright! Sneech: That's what I'm talking about Buford: Yeah!! Get them! (They ran off) Baljeet: Guys wait for me! Candace: Finally now we can see some Actions! (She put on her helmet) Ashi: Time to get the allies of the Samurai! Imperial Officer 5: Ah-dadadadadda! I need you girls to stay here and Guard this post! Candace: But but but... Imperial Officer 5: That's in order! (The two of them left) Candace: Oh, Bantha Droppings! Ashi: My master Aku would hear from this. Meanwhile (Isabella, Dorami, Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends are in the Elevator) Phineas: ...and no matter what, we always did everything together. Isabella: Are you done? Phineas: Yes. Dorami: Good. Then let's get going! Back to Candace (Candace is playing her helmet) Candace: Serious Trooper. (Takes off her helmet with a serious look and put in on) Happy Trooper. (Takes off her help with a Smile, and put in on) Enigmatic Trooper. (Takes off her helmet with an Enigmatic look and put it on) Sad Trooper... Perry: Come one! We have to hurry! (They stop and they saw Candace) Pinky: Uh-oh. Candace: Hey, you're the ones with the Death Star Plans! (Isabella blasts at her) Peter: Run! Candace: Hey, that's coming out of my salary! Ashi: Mine too. began to Chase them) Meanwhile At the Garbage Chute Han Solo: this garbage chute is a really wonderful idea! What an incredible amount smell you've discovered! Cody: Excuse me, Solo. My brother has other problems too. (The Niganiga has pop out) (After that Darthenshmirtz has out with a Diving suit) Darthenshmirtz: Come here, boy, come here, that's it. Come on. (The Dianoga swims up to him) That's it. Now, now, whatta ya got for me there? (The Dianoga show him and Inhaler) Oh, is that Darth vader's Inhaler? Nice! Now we're talking! (The Dianoga put it in the bag and show him a Hoagie) And what's this? This looks like a perfectly good Bantha-cheese Hoagie. Well, it's not good anymore, it's been underwater. (He scan it and he look surprise) Wow! According to this, it's reeking with Dark Force! Vader must've touched it. Put it in here. (The Dianoga put the Hoagie in the Bag) What else you got? (The Dianoga takes Luke) That's not trash, Dummy, that's a guy! Put him back, I've got enough. Man, you can lead a dianoga to garbage but you can't make him think. (After that Darthenshmirtz has comes out with The Bag) Darthenshmirtz: Wait! I forgot to Flush. (He push the button) Luke: The walls are moving! Cody: Luke! It's not the walls. It's the machinery! Princess Leia: Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something! Darthenshmirtz: Man, someone needs to oil that thing. Chewbacca: (Growl) Darthenshmirtz: Okay, come on, Norm-3PO, Let's go make some with Sith for Dr Achimov. (They walk off) Meanwhile At the Prison Cell Stormtrooper 8: They escape, what should we do? Stormtrooper 9: Do paperwork. Stormtrooper 8: Again with those. (They walk off to the Elevator, just then Dorapin, Jaidora, Noby and Doraemon has arrived) Dorapin: Alright, we're here, Now let's get them out. (They open the Cell, and then saw Sue, Mimimi, Jaidora and Dorapin) Sue: Who are you? Noby: We came here to rescue you. Sue: Aren't you too young to rescue us. Doraemon: Yes, Yes he is. Noby: Now, come with us, if you whether not die. Mimimi: Don't you have to say "Wanna Live"? Noby: Yeah, But is so catchy to me. Sue: Okay, let's go. (They walk off to the Elevator, and then Dr Achimov has Arrived and he saw the Prison Cell's Empty) Dr Achimov: Their Gone! Drats, I was so close to kidnap them. Oh, well. Time for me to find Darthenshmirtz. (He walk off to the Elevator) Back to Darthenshmirtz and Norm-3PO Darthenshmirtz: Alright, Norm-3PO let's get those trash the Dr Achimov. (And then he saw him) Darthenshmirtz: Dr Achimov! There you are. Dr Achimov: Oh, there you are Darthenshmirtz. Did you get the trash for me? Darthenshmirtz: Yes I did (He show him the bag) Dr Achimov: Great! After that I will turn you into a Sith-warrior. Darthenshmirtz: Wait, What! Dr Achimov: You know, after those Robot Cats escape from me, Now I need a Sith-warrior to take their Place, and that would be you. You will be more Evil like me. Darthenshmirtz: Um... One second thought, I don't want to be Evil like you. Dr Achimov: What do you mean? You said that you want to be Evil like me. Darthenshmirtz: I know, but my friends told me that the reason that I became Evil is because I want to prove with them. Dr Achimov: Are you telling me, that you were pretend to be evil? Darthenshmirtz: Yes, that right. Dr Achimov: I see, One second. (He push the button) (After that Norm-3PO has Shut down and fell down to the floor) Darthenshmirtz: What are you doing!? Dr Achimov: Shut him down of course. After that I will zapped you with my Blaster. Darthenshmirtz: Uh-oh. (Dr Achimov has began to shoot him, But Darthenshmirtz just Dodge it and running for his dear life) Imperial Union Credit Imperial Officer 7: You know, I'm thinking about buying a Saxophone. Imperial Officer Wayne: Really, that's good for you. (Just then Darthenshmirtz has come out of the Door and he ran off) Darthenshmirtz: (Scream) Save Me! Dr Achimov: Come Back here! (He ran off to catch him) Imperial Officer 7: Uh, should we help him? Imperial Office Wayne: I'm not losing my place in Line. Back to Phineas and The Others (They are still running from Candace and Ashi) Candace: Hey, get back here, You guys! Ashi: Stop! (They slip on the disposal liquid and then Perry, Pinky, Terry and Peter has went down to the vent from the Disposal Liquid, after that Candace and Ashi hangs onto a ledge) Candace: Aaaaah! Help! Help! Help me I'm slipping! (Grunt) Ashi: Are we weak? Phineas: Oh No! We have to help them! (Theyy ran off to save her except Isabella and Dorami) Isabella: Don't be a fool! Candace: (Grunt) (She whimpers as she is about to fall to her death until Phineas and Dora Med catches her by their Hands) Away! Dora Med: We got you! (They pull her and Ashi up) Candace: Uh, But... (They finally save her) Candace: Why would you save me? You're a Rebel. Ashi: You saved me. Why? Phineas: Your were in trouble. We couldn't just leave ya hanging... Literally. Candace: Well... (A Blaster goes off) Buford! Watch where your shooting that thing! Buford: Seriously! Why don't they put safeties on these blasters? (He accidentally blasts up and a stormtrooper falls to his death) Buford: Sorry! My bad! Stormtrooper 10: Don't worry about it! I'm planning on hitting the Wall and sliding down until I catch onto a Radio antenna! Oh No! Wait, that's Cloud City I'm thinking of! (He crashes through to space) Stormtrooper 10: Oh, crud! Back to Candace Candace: But why would they save us? Ashi: Do those Rebles think they are brave or stupid? Back to Phineas and The Others They are still running) Isabella: You're either really Brave or really stupid! Well, kids, looks like your luck hasn't run out yet. Dora Med: Look we're nice people and that's what nice people do. Phineas: There's the falcon and the R2 unit! (They run down the stairs. But the Stormtroopers blast them) Dora Med: IIt's getting away! But We've gotta get the Disc go... Dorami: Quick! Back to my Ship! Phineas: Wait, what about the Others? We can't leave without them Isabella: If we don't leave now, we'll lose the Falcon Dora Med: But we can't leave our Friends. Dorami: (indignantly) Tick-tock, tick-tock! (Dora Med and Phineas look at the Disk and they have an idea) Phineas: Isabella! Dorami! You two better take the disc back to R2. we'll go find the others. Isabella: If we leave, we'll never coming back! Dora Med: Fine. Just make sure that you two deliver the Disc to the R2 unit. (He gave Isabella the Disc) Dorami: How do you know We won't just go back to Tatooine? Phineas: We trust you! (They ran off to find their Friends) Isabella: Remember that "Brave or Stupid" thing? I know which one it is! Phineas and Dora Med saw a Red Light Phineas: What is that? It looks like it was built by... (A cloaked figure drops down. Phineas and Dora Med knows who it could be.) Ferb? Dora-Nichov? (Ferb and Dora-Nichov takes the hood off their cloak to revealthey now has Darth Maul-style makeup on their face.) Phineas: Cool face paint! Category:Ryantransformer